


Hickory's Drabbles

by HickoryDox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BittyBones, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stretch can be a dick sometimes, Zombies, boobs, implied sex, lots of fluff, skelepreg, some talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Just some little drabbles and one shots that I felt like writing for one reason or another. Got some back log coming from tumblr, then there will probably be some new ones here and there. Expect plenty of fluff, hurt/comfort, sanscest, and possibly some mild angst.





	1. Disturbed Snowscapes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Stretch is pretty sure he knows exactly what kind of monster Red is. Spoiler alert! He's wrong.
> 
> Warnings: Hints of past abuse. Stretch being a jerk.  
> Pairings: Cherryberry if you squint?

A fourth cigarette butt fell to the snowy ground to be snuffed by a dirty sneaker. Before the smoke even had the chance to dissipate there was another placed between straight, white teeth and there was a sparking hiss as bright orange magic flared to light it. Papyrus took a good long drag before holding the cigarette away from his face and blowing the smoke away from his face.

 

At the moment he was leaned up against a tree near his sentry station by the ruins. He wasn’t really paying much attention to his surroundings and his brother would surely scold him for his negligence if he were to pass by. Paps knew that wasn’t likely to happen, however, as Sans was otherwise occupied at the moment. It was that fact, as well as just what it was that Sans was occupied by that had him spacing out to begin with. Or, rather, ‘who’ Sans was occupied by. His brow ridge creased as a low growl rumbled in his throat.

 

He didn’t know when his brother had started visiting that other, far more cruel, world, but it was hard not to notice when one of the inhabitants of it began to visit this one. That… Other Sans… It was difficult to imagine that one having anything at all in common with his sweet, innocent brother, but it was hard to deny the physical resemblance at least. Or at least as far as a general shape went… In almost every other respect the guy was Sans’ complete opposite. He was gruff, angry, vulgar, mean spirited… Given the world he came from he was probably also incredibly dangerous. Papyrus wasn’t sure what angle the guy was working, but there had to be some alternate motive behind his presence in this world. As cool as Sans was, he couldn’t believe this ‘evil’ alternate had the pure intentions Sans kept trying to convince him he did.

 

As he stood there, his brother was off hanging around that malicious pile of chipped bones and sharp teeth. Just the thought made his soul feel cold. What could he be planning? Why was he stringing Sans along like this?

 

A fifth butt was snuffed beneath his heel as he stepped away from the tree. He wouldn’t be getting any answers just standing around here, and there was a very real chance that something could happen to his brother while he was just twiddling his thumbs out here. He needed to confront the source of his agitation and make. It. Go. Away.

 

He found the two of them checking up on Sans’ puzzles, the darker version of his brother complaining and making snide little jokes as they walked. Papyrus felt something in him bristle when his brother actually laughed. Those jokes were mean spirited and insulting. Did Sans even realize he was being made fun of? Papyrus had to stay out of sight for an extra minute just to push down his anger. When he felt he could manage his usual lazy smile, he pushed out from behind the tree cover and made his way over to them. He caught another snippet of conversation as he approached.

 

“C’mon Blue! I’m bone tired here. Just take a break already! We can even make one a yer stupid snow sculpture things. Ya like that sorta kiddy shit, don’tcha?”

 

His Sans, Blue as he’d apparently taken to being called, smiled at the other Sans fondly. “Just a few more puzzles to go, Red. You can manage for a little longer. Besides, you never actually make a snowskeleton like you say you will. You just lump some snow together then write a name on it!”

 

Blue was brushing some snow from his electricity maze. The circuits were obviously shut down at the moment. The little ball meant to administer the shock was safely tucked away, but Papyrus knew his brother took safety very seriously. The taller skeleton waved when he was noticed.

 

“Oh! Papy! Hello! Are you here to assist the magnificent Sans with his puzzle calibrations? Or perhaps you are finally taking some responsibility and going to tend to your own puzzles?” Blue stood as tall as his squat frame and heeled boots would allow, hands on his hips. Gosh, his bro was so cute.

 

“What? I need an excuse to come see my cool Bro at work?” On the other side of the puzzle, he noticed Red was looking at him nervously. He averted his eyes when he noticed Papyrus looking at him. Papyrus smirked. ‘That’s right you little asshole, I won’t just stand by and let you do what you want with my sweet little brother.’

 

“Of course not. I could hardly blame you for wanting to spend time with such a cool skeleton as myself, but you usually like to nap at your station around this time of day.” Blue paused for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Wowzers! You’re not sleeping at your station right now! I’m so proud of you, brother! I’m going to go make some extra special tacos to celebrate!” He turned to the other Sans. “You wanna come, Red?”

 

A sharp toothed mouth was already opening to accept the offer before he was interrupted. “Actually, Red, why don’t you walk home with me? We could stand to get to know each other better.” Blue looked absolutely thrilled with this idea. Red seemed less happy about it.

 

“That sounds like a magnificent idea! You’ll be ok with that, won’t you Red? It would be so great if you and Papy could be friends!” Those blue eyes were turned on Red, full of stars and sparkles. The darker Sans looked like he was about to decline, casting wary glances towards Papyrus, but then he just sighed. 

 

“Ok, Blue, fine. Don’t gotta bust my bones.” Blue sighed at the off color joke, but his exuberant smile took a softer light.

 

“I would never bust your bones, Red.” He said sincerely and softly before continuing in his usual tone. “I’ll see you at home! Be prepared for a flavor explosion! Mweh heh heh!” And then off he darted, snow flying under his boots.

 

Once Blue was well and truly out of sight, Red turned to Papyrus, his hands fiddling in his pockets nervously. “So… There a reason ya wanted me ta walk with ya? Don’t expect me ta buy that ‘getting ta know ya better’ shit. You’ve been shootin dagger eyes at me fer the past few days. I don’t remember pissin in yer honey, Stretch.”

 

Any trace of the smile Papyrus had worn with his brother present had fallen away once Sans had left. He turned those ‘dagger eyes’ of his onto the belligerent little pest of a skeleton when he spoke, turning to take an intimidating step towards the small monster. “Yeah, actually. I got a bone to pick with you.” He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a flash of fear cross those sharp features.

 

“So, what is it then? I ain’t done nothin wrong!” ‘Red’ scowled, his feet shuffling back in the snow seemingly of their own volition. Papyrus almost scoffed as the guy made an obvious effort at standing his ground. He wasn’t about to let the guy think he could pull the same shit he did in his own universe. That kinda thing didn’t fly here, and he was going to make sure Red knew it.

 

He didn’t stop until he was looming over the small monster. He took an almost guilty amount of pleasure in seeing him squirm under his’ glaring scrutiny.

 

“Not yet you haven’t, but I know your type. I’ve seen your universe. I know you’re not the monster Sans is trying so hard to see you as. He’s the best brother anyone could ask for, but I know he has a tendency to put blinders on when it comes to other people. He’ll always look for the good in them, even if there isn’t any goodness to find.” He growled accusingly, a sense of justification planting itself in his soul when the short monster flinched. That was the response of a guilty monster if he’d ever seen one. His glare deepened as he took another step, forcing Red to take a step back to avoid being crowded. Then there was another step. And another as Red stuttered up at him, unable to get any of his excuses out before his back hit a tree.

 

Red eye lights guttered out for a moment before a snarl stretched across those sharp teeth.

 

“The fuck’re ya accusin me of here? I dunno what yer thinkin, but yer wrong, ok? I ain’t hurtin nobody! ‘Specially not Blue!”

 

It was a weak protest at best and papyrus could hear the way that rough voice shook. Did he think he could fool Papyrus when his voice held so little conviction? Whatever. Red could lie all he wanted, it wouldn’t have any affect on Papyrus. He knew better.

 

“And how long will that last?!” He shouted, reveling in the way Red flinched from his words alone. Not so tough when he was being called out on his shit, it seemed. “What do you have planned huh? You spying on our universe to take intel back to that twisted king of yours? Looking to invade or something? Wanna kidnap some helpless monsters for your univere’s slave trade? Think that kinda thing won’t hurt Sans?! To know he let you in here? To know he trusted you?!” The look the other was giving him now was strange, almost horrified, but there was a thread of terror there too. Was he scared he’d been found out? That he might fail in his mission? Well, that was a well founded fear. Papyrus wouldn’t let any such thing happen!

 

Hoping to drive his point home he grabbed Red by the front of that stupid sweater of his and slammed him up against the tree, not paying attention to the way the small monster yelped and started scrabbling at his hands.

 

“I’m not going to let you do that kind of shit! I’ll dust you right here! I’ll never let you-..”

 

He stopped short at the look on the small monster’s face. A face so similar to his brother’s if it hadn’t had the sharp teeth and the cracks. Those features looked far less frightening with the panicked tears flooding from his dark sockets. Words were falling from those sharp teeth. Stilted and broken and pleading.

 

“I-I-i’m sorry! I’m sorry! P-please! Don’t- D-don’t hurt me Please! M’sorry Boss! Whatever I did, I’m fuckin sorry! Please! P-please…”

 

….What?

 

“Hey, Papy, I forgot to ask wha-...” The sound of his brother’s voice had him jerking his head to the side to see Sans standing on the road, his eye lights dark as he took in the scene. Shit! It probably looked like he was being a bully or something! That’s not what he was doing! That’s not-...

 

Before he could even open his mouth, he felt blue magic weighing down on him, slamming him to the ground before it flung him a good fifteen feet away from the tree where he’d had Red pinned. He skidded across the snow and into a snow bank where the chill drenched his bones. He sat up sputtering.

 

“S-sans! That wasn’t what it looked-...” Again he was brought up short by what he was seeing and hearing, his assumptions and perceptions being thrown out the window as he witnessed his sweet little brother gathering up the mess Red had become. The mess that Papyrus had made of him. The broken little skeleton was sobbing and still begging to be shown at least a little bit of mercy as his clawed fingers dug into his cracked skull. He was shaking so hard Papyrus could hear his bones rattling from where he sat. Sans was valiantly trying to keep those claws from doing too much damage as he attempted to calm his alternate down.

 

“Shh, It’s ok Red. It’s ok. No one’s going to hurt you. Your brother isn’t here. It’s ok. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re ok.”

 

Papyrus couldn’t breathe. What was going on? Hadn’t he been afraid because his plans had been found out?That his evil intentions had-... But looking at him now, he couldn’t see the monster as anything evil. Just broken. So pitifully broken. Listening to what Sans was saying, reassuring Red that his  _ brother _ wasn’t here. That no one was going to  _ hurt _ him. Papyrus was realizing that he’d read things wrong. So horribly, terribly wrong.

 

That fear hadn’t been because the plan Papyrus was sure he had had been found out. He hadn’t flinched or stuttered with guilt. It hadn’t been Papyrus’ accusations that made that rough voice shake.

 

He’d been afraid of being attacked. By someone who looked like his abusive brother.

 

And then Papyrus had attacked him...

 

He scrambled to his feet, face a mask of horror as he moved to go to the two small skeletons so he could… Apologize or something. As soon as red saw him, however, he flinched hard, the terror on his face unmistakeable as his panicked words flowed with renewed vigor. Sans cast a glare over his shoulder at him, and that had Papyrus flinching too. The glare softened at that, then dim blue eye lights motioned for him to move further away. He did, choosing to follow his brother’s lead on this. He seemed to know what was up at least. Papyrus never should have doubted his small brother. He could be naive sometimes, but he wasn’t stupid. It was hard to remember that sometimes… That thought sunk itself into his bones and made his gut churn with an added dose of guilt. Shit… He’d really fucked up…

 

It took some time, but Sans was able to calm Red down from his panic attack. Even once his charge had gone quiet, however, he didn’t pull his arms from around the chipped bundle of bones that he’d started petting at some point. Further scrutiny showed that Red had fallen asleep, probably having exhausted his limited stamina on his freak out, his clawed fingers still clinging tightly to Sans’ shirt. With hesitant steps, Papyrus approached the two. He fell to his knees next to them and tried to figure out something to say. ‘I’m sorry’ seemed so woefully inadequate…

 

After a moment of silence, Sans was the one who spoke first.

 

“What were you doing, Papyrus?” His voice was low, likely in an effort to not wake the still sniffling mess in his arms. “Why were you hurting him like that?”

 

Papyrus flinched, both at the use of his actual name and the accusation. He opened his mouth to respond, to spout off all of the justifications he’d had for his actions, but he choked on them. It all seemed so stupid now that he’d had it shoved in his face just how wrong he’d been.

 

Sans sighed, turning sad eye lights on him. “I’m sorry. I probably should have warned you before now… But Red… He… H-he doesn’t have a very happy relationship with his brother. I tried to help him with that, I really did, but his Papyrus is so…” Sans had to pause, his arms tightening their hold as he swallowed. “He hurts him. A lot, Papy. The angry way Red talks or acts, it’s just to cover up how scared he is. How hurt he is… And you look just like his brother. He… He’s scared of you Papy. I’ve been trying so hard to convince him that you’re not scary. That you won’t hurt him…” That trembling voice broke as blue tears welled in those wide sockets. 

 

And there it was. The new conclusions he’d just drawn being given life by his sweet baby brother… Shit… Fuck!... How was he going to fix this? He hadn’t known… He hadn’t known! How could he have? He… He hadn’t looked too hard though, had he. He’d seen sharp edges and dark clothes and he’d heard rough words and he’d thought he hadn’t had to look any further than that. He’d seen the cover of a ratty book and judged it.

 

“...I’m sorry…” He muttered, his voice thick with guilt.

 

“I’ve been trying to convince him to stay here. I… Thought I was making progress… He’s seemed so happy the past few days…”

 

He hadn’t thought he could feel lower, but that might have done it. Sans had been trying this whole time to make Red feel comfortable. He’d taken those snide little jokes in stride because that was Red’s comfort zone. He’d been hanging around his rough counterpart a lot more lately in an effort to keep him away from an abusive home life… And papyrus may have just ruined that…

 

“I’m so sorry, Sans. I didn’t know… I know that’s no excuse but… I-I thought he was… Bad… So I was-... Shit. I’m so sorry…”

 

“Language…” Sans scolded and Papyrus huffed out a broken little noise that might have been a laugh at any other point in time. He raised a hand to cover his sockets, taking a deep breath before he drug that hand down his face.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you both out of the snow and go home. I know a shortcut.” 

 

Thankfully, his brother didn’t shy away from him when he reached for them both. He knew, if Red had been awake, he would have. He’d always avoided Papyrus’ touch… He’d thought the short monster was just being standoffish and rude, but now…

 

His soul hurt. He had an awful lot of apologizing to do once red woke up.

 

With a little blip, all three of them vanished from the snowy landscape.

  
  
  
  



	2. Extra Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue asks about Red's coat.
> 
> Warnings: feels  
> Pairings: Cherryberry

 

“Why is your coat so important to you anyway?”

 

The question was asked in all innocence, he was sure, it was Blue after all, but it still caused Red to stiffen, joints going rigid and eye lights flickering. But again, it was Blue who was asking. Blue, who loved him and trusted him. Who held him after his nightmares and tolerated his mood swings. Blue, who he also trusted in turn. He could trust him with this. This small and vulnerable part of himself.

 

“My bro gave it ta me.” His voice was low, quiet… Heavy. At once, Blue paid more attention, knowing that that tone was a serious one.

 

The quiet stretched on for a moment, long enough for Blue to prompt, “I thought you and your brother didn’t get along.”

 

Red scoffed. That was a hell of an understatement. It had been a long time since there had been any love lost between the fell brothers.

 

“Heh, yeah, we don’t. But it wasn’t always like that. Long time ago, when we were little, he was kinda a little like you.”

 

“Like me?” Red laughed at the slightly affronted look, like Blue could hardly imagine such a nasty skeleton having anything in common with the Magnificent Sans.

 

“Yeah. He was good once. Kind. Seemed ta take it on as his personal mission ta make the whole underground friends so that they’d stop fightin eachother. So they’d stop _killin_ eachother. He got so damn frustrated when no one would listen to ‘im.” Red’s smile was soft now as he remembered, but with a small shake of the head, he got back on track. Blue already missed the expression.

 

“Anyway, we’d both managed to land some small time jobs. Plan was ta earn enough fer a real honest ta god house. Get offa the street, ya know? But he went- heh, he went an bought me this coat. I can’t even imagine what face I musta been makin, but he just looked up at me with this huge ass smile and said, ‘Go on! Try it on!’” Red had to fight down chuckles just thinking about it. Paps had been so proud of the fact that he’d been able to get Red a gift. After all of the gifts Red had heaped upon the younger skeleton Paps had figured it was about damn time he repaid the kindness.

 

Blue was smiling as he listened. It wasn’t often that Red recounted something good from his past. It warmed his soul to know it hadn’t all been pain and darkness.

 

“Damn thing didn’t even fit!” Red barked with a laugh. “Told ‘im as much and he looks me right in the eye and he says with a straight damn face ‘It had to be big, so it could hold all of the love I have for you.’” There were tears welling in Red’s sockets now, his smile trembling just a bit. 

 

“S’pose it was real  _ fit _ tin, heh… Cause as we both got older… This old coat o' mine started ta fit a whole lot fuckin better… Guess there wasn’t no space left fer any love. Heh… Heh heh…”

 

That painful little laugh and strained smile, painted in red tears, cut right through Blue. Without a thought he wrapped both of his arms around the other and held him close. Tears welled up in his own eyes, thinking about how gradual that must have felt for Red to compare it like that. To slowly lose your brother to hate… It sounded like some sort of torture.

 

“Guess I just like rememberin… That my coat didn’t always fit so good, ya know? There used ta be extra space. And that space was filled with somethin a lot more fuckin important than me.”


	3. Dating... Start!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is nervous about his first date with Sans.
> 
> Warnings: None. This is pure fluff.  
> Pairings: Kustard

Nice clothes.

 

Red looked down at the stiff button up shirt and starched pants. He looked at the leather shoes and the suffocating tie around his neck. Everything was fitted and looked nice. All very little brother approved. As uncomfortable as he was in the get up, he figured he’d cleaned up about as well as he could have.

 

Check.

 

Thoughtful gift.

 

In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers, most of which he’d picked himself on the side of the road this morning. They were all wrapped up with a bit of fancy paper he’d found at the dollar general and a length of ribbon Edge had had in his sewing kit. In his other hand was a box of chocolates, also from the dollar general. Edge had insisted these were appropriate gifts for the occasion. 

 

Check.

 

What else did he need… Fuck, he was forgetting something, he knew it. He was going to fuck this up! There was no way he could get through this without something going really, really wrong! Sans was never going to want to see him again! It was going to be a disaster and-

 

“Red!!”

 

Red jerked, looking up at his brother with sweat pouring down his skull and his eye lights jittering in his sockets. He was breathing way too hard. He felt light headed.

 

“Y-ye-yeah Boss?”

 

“You need to calm down. If you make yourself faint then you will be late.” Edge stood imperiously over him, hands on his hips and glaring down at Red. As though any shortcomings he found there were Edge’s own shortcomings instead. And, well, he probably thought of it that way. Edge had been the one to coach him through all of his preparations after all. 

 

“Yes Boss….” He muttered, taking a couple deep breaths and shakily setting the chocolates down so he could wipe a hand over his sweaty face.

 

“Really, I don’t know why you’re so nervous. I have been very thorough in preparing you! Even you can’t mess this up!”

 

“Yeah. Y-yeah, yer right. It’ll be fine.” He lied to himself. Like a liar.

 

Edge slammed his hands down on Red’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. Red flinched, unable to look away.

 

“ _You will be fine_.”

 

It was probably meant to be encouraging. It sounded more like a threat.

 

“Y-yes Boss!” He stammered back.

 

“Now. Go! DATE!!”

 

“Yes Boss!!”

 

He snatched his box of chocolates back up, turned and jogged for the door. This was going to be fine. He was as prepared as he could be. Edge had recited the dating manual to him all night the night before. Edge had picked out his clothes and approved his Thoughtful Gift(™). He was going to be fine! This was going to be fine! He could do this!!

 

….. He was gonna screw this up…..

  
  
  


Bonus!:

 

He knocked on the door, his soul pounding in his chest. He was sweating too much. He was shaking too hard. This was not a good start. Fuck! Calm down!

 

The door opened and he plastered a smile onto his face.

 

Then he was brought up short by what he was met with.

 

Sans. In a stiff button up shirt, starched pants, and a suffocating tie. The colors were different. But he looked just as stiff and uncomfortable. 

 

“Uh…” Red fumbled the greeting. Shit! Pick it back up! 

 

“Y-ya look nice!” “You look good!”

 

Sans tried to speak at the same time, both of them tripping over each other’s words. They both blushed bright. There was a beat before they both spoke again. 

 

“Sorry bout tha-” “Oh jeez I’m so-”

 

Another beat. Their skulls grew brighter. Rather than make another attempt, Red held out his flowers and chocolates. The flowers were starting to droop, the stems probably too squished from how tight his grip on them had been. 

 

“Th-these’re fer you.”

 

Sans jerked. “Oh! Thank you! I’ll just uh... “ He accepted them and reached to put them on a little side table by the door. Next to a near identical set of flowers and chocolates that he picked up to hold out to Red. “And I got these for you…”

 

He looked embarrassed. Red felt a little embarrassed too. But more than that, there was a bubble of amusement rising up in his chest.

 

“Lemme guess. Y’were coached by yer bro fer this.” He chuckled a little, looking over the flowers and chocolates. The chocolate box was a little dented, like someone had held onto it too tight.

 

Sans seemed to relax a little, the blush on his face softening with his smile. “You too?”

 

They both started to laugh.

 

“Stars, you look so uncomfortable.”

 

“Can ya even breathe? Yer tie is cinched all the fuckin way up!”

 

“I don’t even like flowers.”

 

“I hate sweet shit.”

 

They laughed some more. Red’s sockets were even starting to tear up a bit. “The fuck’re we doin?”

 

“Heh. I dunno. I just… Wanted this to go well.” Sans’ laughter tapered off a bit, eye lights darting to the side shyly. Red smiled at the display. Stars, Sans had been just as nervous as he was. And for what? They knew each other better than this.

 

“Tell ya what. How bout we ditch the monkey suits, the weeds, n’ the cheap sweets n' just… Have a good time?” Red offered, already reaching to loosen Sans’ tie. He missed how Sans’ eyelights briefly took the shape of hearts.

 

“Sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

 

Dating. Start!

 


	4. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red couldn't be more different. Or at least, that's what Sans thought.
> 
> Warnings: Red being a really bad flirt?  
> Pairings: Kustard?

The first time Sans met Red, he was struck by just how similar they seemed. And then Red opened his mouth and that thought just sort of disintegrated. Red was foul mouthed, vulgar, and had a hair pin trigger for his anger. He was quick to solve things with violence and hardly ever stopped to think about things before he just went ahead and did them.

 

He was absolutely nothing like Sans. It was like some kind of cosmic joke that they were supposed to be the same person.

 

Sans took to avoiding Red. If his darker alternate was going to be somewhere, Sans made it a point not to be. All they ever did when they encountered each other was argue anyway. This arrangement seemed to be working for the most part. Red did whatever angry little assholes did with their lives and Sans kept to himself.

 

Some days, however, interaction was unavoidable. It didn’t happen a lot, but when it did…

 

“Papyrus. I’m not sure this was a very good idea…”

 

“What are you talking about? This was the  _ best  _ Idea! Not only does it get you out of the house, but it also gives us the chance to get to know Edgy me and Red you better! Only good things can come of this!”

 

Papyrus stood tall and proud in his swim shorts, a ducky inner tube around his waist, flippers on his feet and a snorkel paired with goggles strapped to his skull. The perfect vision of beach readiness. Which made sense, since they were at the beach. He had both hands on his ducky as he surveyed the scene before him.

 

Edge and Red had showed up a bit before them and were busy arguing over something or other as they set up a beach blanket and umbrella. Edge was dressed very similarly to Papyrus, except his inner tube was a shark, currently set to the side on the ground, and all of his stuff was either black or red or had flames. Red was in a simple pair of trunks and a tank top. Like Sans, but again, in black and red. What was it about these two that made them want to look like hot topic threw up on them?

 

To Sans’ dismay, before he could convince Papyrus that it would be better for everyone if they just went home (because there was no way he was just going to leave his baby brother with these stab happy weirdos) Red looked up and noticed them. He didn’t think he liked the smile that spread across across those sharp teeth.

 

“Hey assholes! Bout time ya fuckin showed up! Get over here n’ help us set up!” Sans grimaced. Papyrus’ admonishment of ‘Language!’ may as well have fallen on deaf skeletons as Edge rounded on his brother.

 

“You mean help  _ me _ ! You have not contributed a single action since we arrived!!”

 

Red shrugged, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his shorts. “What? Sure I have.”

 

“And what, pray tell, have you done to help?”

 

“Supervised.”

 

Edge gave a particularly aggravated shout and Red ducked under the bottle of tanning lotion that was thrown at his head. 

 

Sans sighed to the backdrop of Red’s rough laughter (and stars it sucked that he actually kinda liked the sound of it). “Yeah. I can just tell we’re gonna have bucket loads of fun.”

 

Papyrus, either missing the sarcasm or, more likely, ignoring it, perked up a bit at the words. “That’s the spirit, Brother! Now come on! There is much fun in the sun to be had!” 

 

Sans sighed again, just to drive home how much he didn’t want to be here, then lazily sauntered after his brother, who’d darted over to the little set up the emo brothers had started on.

 

The day that followed, admittedly, wasn’t horrible. Somehow, Papyrus and Edge had started up some friendly competition over who was the best at having a good time at the beach and Sans and Red had been wrangled in to be the judges. (Sans tried not to flinch at the title. He tried not to notice how Red covered his own flinch with an awful joke and a too tight smile. He didn’t want to sympathize with the asshole.) Between the paddle board racing and the sand castle building and the way he got to listen to his brother laugh, open and free like he’d never had a reason to be sad in his life, it might have even been a good day.

 

Except Red was there… And no time with Red was a good time…

 

The guy was hammering on Sans’ last nerve like it was his life’s mission. He was gruff, rude, kept calling him weird names like Bone Daddy and Princess, and the asshole never. Left. Him.  _ Alone _ . Everywhere Sans turned, Red was there, ready to insult him or threaten him, and it was really starting to put him off. More so than he already had been. Red had also done everything he could to get up in his personal space and it was taking everything in him not to throw the darker skeleton into the fucking sea.

 

He was nearing his last straw. How could two versions of the same damn person be this different?

 

Sans was currently grinding his teeth, tying very hard not to listen as Red told him of some of the fucking murders he’d committed back home as if that was any kind of appropriate conversation topic. He’d just about gotten fed up enough to tell Red to shove it and just storm off, when someone else seemed to snap first.

 

“Oh for crying out- Red!!” Edge snapped, stomping over to them through the sand to tower over his brother. “How long are you going to keep this up?!”

 

Red started to sweat rather obviously, grinning nervously up at his brother. “Don’t know what’cha mean, Boss.”

 

“This!! This absolutely horrendous attempt at flirting!!”

 

Sans mind froze up…. Wut?

 

Red’s face caught fire, a look of mortification and outrage crossing his features as his eye lights darted briefly towards Sans before narrowing on Edge.”What?! I-I’m not- shut the fuck up!”

 

“Of course you are! And you are going about it the completely wrong way! You’re not _wooing_ him, you’re _pissing him off_!!”

 

And while part of Sans was finding this absolutely hilarious, since Edge was tearing into Red for the behavior that had been grating on him all day, the rest of him was just internally screaming because WUT?

 

“Boss! Seriously! Shut the fuck up a’right!” Red’s hands were over his brightly burning face, shoulders hunched defensively and looking like he’d rather be literally anywhere else.

 

“I most certainly will not! You obviously need my expert help if this is going to go anywhere at all! This isn’t home, Brother. Monsters don't respond to the same things here! And he’s  _ you _ ! You remember how you responded when Grillby tried to pull this bullshit, don’t you?!”

 

Red choked. Sans thought he might be choking too, but for a completely different reason. Because  _ fucking WUT _ ?!

 

Then Edge grabbed Red by his humeri, picked him up, and set him back down in front of Sans. Mortified red eye lights met incredulous white and if Sans had any sense in his skull he’d have taken a shortcut right on out of there, but he was too busy reeling. Red had been trying to  _ flirt _ with him? By being a  _ dick _ . Because that was how things were _done back home_? And what was that about Grillby?!

 

“Now! Try again, but this time say something that  _ you  _ would like! You’re the same fucking person! This shouldn’t be that hard!!” Edge’s grip on Red’s arms was firm and unyielding. Try as he might, Red was unable to escape. So his only option was to do as he was told.

 

His entire skull and part of his cervical glowing red, he timidly looked at Sans and said, “Ya… Y-ya look nice today… A-and every day… I… Th-think yer really cool…”

 

And it sounded honest. Like nothing he’d said so far to date. He looked vulnerable and open in a way Sans hadn’t seen before. It was almost like looking into a mirror, seeing his own insecurities and nerves reflected on another’s face. And… And ok, yeah, it was kind of cute.

 

Then the complement registered and suddenly Sans’ face was glowing blue, his soul giving a weird little flutter in his chest because no one had ever said something like that to him and whole heartedly just  _ meant _ it like that.

 

“Uhh…” It was the first thing out of his mouth and he commended himself on being so damn eloquent.

 

“You’re welcome.” Edge said, viciously pleased with himself. “Honestly. You would think it would be easier to flirt with yourself. Nobody knows you like you, after all.”

 

And given the way Red shyly averted his eyes, Sans was starting to think they might not be so different after all.

 


	5. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the apocalypse. How about a knock knock joke?
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Zombies. Death... No happy ending here.  
> Pairing: Kustard?

It started like most bad things do. With the best of intentions. Science had come a long way since monsters had moved above ground. And when they discovered that there'd been more than one underground? And all of the different scientists had come together to pool their research? Well, the possibilities had been endless...

 

Sans sat curled into a little ball against the wall. The room was dark. Only the barest sliver of moonlight peeked in through the boards on the window.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

Sans curled up tighter.

 

Possibilities... 

 

With the reintroduction to sunlight and stars and fresh air, monsters had finally begun to thrive. Humans had been a little hesitant to accept them, what with how rough some of them had turned out to be, but integration had gone more or less well. 

 

But there'd still been a certain danger imposed on them. Monsters were still suffering from the all too common ailment of 'falling down'. Stress of change. Fear of new things. Certain sour human monster relations... 

 

Now that they were free, it seemed almost cruel that this was still such a huge problem. So the scientists had come together in an effort to create a solution...

 

Another knock at the door. Dull, thudding against worn wood. Sans had a faint urge to answer, to call back 'Who's there?'...

 

He couldn't... He knew who was there... He knew he wouldn't answer...

 

Red... 

 

Sans hadn't been all that accepting of the darker undergrounds at first. He'd ignored them for the most part, figuring if he just pretended they didn't exist then they couldn't bother him. Wishful thinking on his part, he supposed. Especially when he'd ended up working with one of them.

 

Red had been rough, intimidating, foul mouthed, vulgar... Everything Sans had come to expect of the monsters from the underground dubbed Fell.

 

But as they'd sent time together (Unwillingly. At least on his part.) He'd come to see other parts of Red. Little things that the darker monster had tried to hide.

 

He was kind. He was considerate. He was funny when the mood struck him. He was gentle...

 

The more time Sans spent with Red, the more things he found that he liked.

 

And somehow, Red had liked Sans too...

 

It took a while for both of them to admit it to themselves. Longer to admit it to each other. But once they had... Sans thought he'd finally gotten that happy ending he'd always wanted...

 

Knock knock...

 

Sans lifted his head a little, empty sockets focusing on his hand, on the ring that adorned that hand. Silver. Like the moon, Red had said. Because Sans had lit up his darkness. Because Red could see stars in his eyes...

 

Only tears shone there now, the dim light of them catching on his silver band in a way that made his soul feel like it was cracking. He remembered joking back that if he was the moon, then Red had to be the sun. Casting warmth on everything he touched. Making Sans' once cold soul feel like it was experiencing the first rays of a summer morning...

 

He felt so cold now...

 

He remembered feeling a little excited when the scientists had come out with their solution to 'falling down'. It had just cleared testing. It had been proven to prevent a monster from falling down and the test subjects were still going strong. It was like some sort of miracle.

 

It had been too good to be true...

 

The Solution, as it had been called, was spread quickly. By the time anyone figured out the repercussions  for it, it was far too late. 

 

Because sure, monsters wouldn't fall down anymore. But they also wouldn't die... They couldn't dust anymore... But monster souls weren't meant to be tied to a physical form after they'd cracked that badly... Nobody had been able to predict what would happen...

 

They thought it had been insanity. Just simple insanity. They'd tried to help...

 

There was something in the fallen that mad them... Hungry. Made them need to feed. Perhaps their broken souls were calling out to be mended, to steal parts of someone else's soul and make themselves complete again. Sans wouldn't know. Most of the scientists had been taken out before they'd gotten past theorizing...

 

And the solution had mutated... It went viral. It started infecting humans too... Before long, the Earth itself had been ravaged by this once miracle cure.

 

It was the end of the world...

 

For most people anyway...

 

Sans and Red had tried to persevere. They'd come together with their remaining friends and family and tried to push on. To survive. They held each other up, gave each other reason to keep going...

 

And then they'd started to fall, one by one... The Fallen were too pervasive. They were just... Everywhere. There was no avoiding them. The shambling forms of people Sans used to wave to on the street...

 

They took Edge first. And Red had nearly broken. Sans remembered holding him through the next week, trying his best to keep the cracked shards of Red's soul together. Papyrus helped. And together they'd moved on.

 

Then the Fallen had taken Papyrus, and it was Red's turn to hold Sans together...

 

Knock knock...

 

Sans shook, trying to muffle his sobs.

 

He remembered laying awake, Red in his arms, and the both of them making a promise.

 

They'd keep going. They would survive. Somehow... They'd get through this...

 

Sans stared hard at the door. Red was such a fucking liar...

 

Bones creaking, Sans stood up. The room was quiet, save for the soft rattle of his bones and that fucking knocking. He was tired of listening to it.

 

He stepped towards the door. He raised his shaking hand to the handle...

 

He guessed he was a liar too.

 

He opened the door.

 

"Who's there?"


	6. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bitty is pregnant. He’s a little worried about it, but he doesn’t need to be.
> 
> A birthday Fic for Underecho!
> 
> Warnings: Skelepreg. Reader insert.  
> Pairings: Kustard?

You were just helping one of your bitties with a bath. You hadn’t expected any surprises. Judging by the look on your edgy’s face, he hadn’t either.

 

“Is… Is that…?” You were staring very hard at his middle. He’d just taken his shirt off when both of you had noticed it. You stood there, with a little tub of water in your hands, frozen in place as your eyes locked onto your bitty’s glowing red tummy. It had another little glow inside it, white and sparkling.

 

Your edgy still hadn’t moved.

 

What were you doing freezing up like this? Sure, your heart was beating a mile a minute and everything in you wanted to squeal over what you were seeing, but your bitty didn’t seem to be reacting well and he needed you! Snap out of it!

 

You shook yourself and set the little tub down, reaching to pet a gentle finger over his tiny skull. “Cinnamon? Sweety, are you ok?” 

 

He jerked and wide red eye lights darted up to your face.

 

“I-I’m…” He paused and swallowed before trying again. “I-I’m p-pre-...” His voice squeaked and his legs seemed to give out on him. Good thing your hand was right there so he could catch himself on it. You didn’t want him falling in this suddenly delicate state.

 

“Oh, honey, shhh. It’s ok.” You scooped him up, his tiny form just fitting in the palm of your hand. “What’s wrong?” You held him to your chest, running a finger carefully down his back, hoping to soothe him.

 

“Th-the fuck d’ya mean ‘what’s wrong’?! I’m-!!” He was starting to breathe hard. That wasn’t good.

 

“You’re pregnant, sweety. Why is that such a bad thing? Talk to me.” He stilled in your hands, wide eyes darting up to your face as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what you’d just said. 

 

“You… Y-yer not upset?”

 

You blinked. “Why would I be? I love babies!”

 

He flushed, a pretty red color overtaking his face and reminding you why you’d given him the name Cinnamon to begin with. He reminded you of cinnamon candies. Sweet and fiery at the same time.

 

Almost demurely, he ducked his head. “Wh-... What if _he_ doesn’t…”

 

Ooooh! _That_ was the problem! Well that was dumb. You completely couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled up. He scowled at you and you quickly apologized.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just… You know I’ve seen you two together, right? He loves you. Like, a lot. He dotes on you like nothing else. That one time you were sick he actually stayed awake all day to help you get better. Remember? Do you really think he’s going to be upset about this?” Your Sansy was about as lazy as they came, but he always seemed to put forth a bit of extra effort for Cinnamon. It was a little ridiculous to you, that Cinnamon was worried about Sky’s reaction.

 

Your edgy colored even brighter at that, but he still frowned, averting his eyes and balling both of his tiny hands in your shirt.

 

“K-kids’re a lotta work…” He tried to argue, but his tone was a little more hesitant now.

 

“How about we go find out from him what he thinks, then?” You suggest, already turning towards the bathroom door so you could go find your other bitty. He was probably napping in the laundry basket about now.

 

“No!” Edgy yelped, “Ya can’t just-...”

 

You paused, looking down at him. “You don’t honestly think you can keep this a secret, do you?”

 

He fumbled for words, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find something to say. You smiled gently down at him. “It’ll be fine, Sweety. I’ll be right here with you, ok?”

 

He slumped, letting out a shaky little breath as he pressed his face against your chest. You felt more than saw his little nod.

 

You couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across your face on your way to the laundry room, thinking about the absolutely tiny baby clothes you would get to buy in the future. About the itty bitty cradle and toys that would decorate the bitty house you’d gotten them.

 

And of course, when Sky found out, his little shout of joy had only made you grin wider. You knew Cinnamon had nothing to worry about.


	7. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans fight a dragon.
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Kustard

This was it. This was the end. The last room in the dungeon. They’d come so far, but…

“Ya know, we could always turn back.”

Red turned incredulously to his partner. “Are ya fuckin kiddin me?! After everything that’s happened!? I ain’t goin nowhere till I got somethin ta make it worth it!”

“But we’re the only ones left…”

And they were… What once had been a party of six had dwindled until there was only them. Stretch had fallen early, too laid back to give it his all. Blue had fallen next, distracted as he was by the loss of his brother. Edge and Paps had made it longer, but they’d been too eager to carry their party.

They’d rushed ahead. Red hadn’t been able to keep up…

And perhaps that was another reason why he was so set on continuing. He was the only member of their group who could heal. He should have done better, should have run faster, should have been more focused on his spells. Then maybe Edge wouldn’t have-…

This couldn’t be for nothing.

Sans took a breath then slowly let it out. He turned to Red and gave him a lazy smile. Red knew he understood.

“Heh. Well, I guess if I gotta do this, I couldn’t do much better than having you at my back.” He gave a lazy wink and Red’s face immediately caught fire.

“We’re bout ta fight a fuckin dragon! The hell’re ya doin flirtin with me?!” He glared, baring his teeth.

“We’re probably gonna die. My last words should be meaningful.” Sans shrugged.

“‘Meaningful’ my fuckin ass.” Red grumbled, dragging a hand down his face.

“I was trying to be a little more charming than that, but sure, your ass is pretty meaningful to me too.” Sans smirked and Red sputtered.

“Wha- Just- Aagh! Lets just fuckin do this a'ready!” And with that he charged forward.

“Wait! What about our buffs!” Sans ran after him, laughter in his voice.

It was a short fight. Red was too distracted. Sans, as a mage, didn’t have the hp to last long.

The two of them sat on the couch in their livingroom, staring at their dead bodies on their respective laptop computers. Red glared hard at the screen. He was the first to break the silence.

“I’m tellin my bro it was yer fault.”

“That’s fair.”


	8. Papyrus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a way of always getting his way.
> 
> (UT Papyrus x UF Sans)

He'd thought the boss had been irritating enough. There was never any arguing with that guy. It was always his way or no way, and no matter what you said to him he would always somehow take it to mean exactly what he wanted it to. It was an impressive weapon on enemies and an impressive headache when used on Red, but he'd thought that was about as bad as it would get.

Obviously, he'd never considered a Papyrus that got it into his skull that Red was flirting with him.

"I said I don't fuckin like ya! Do ya even understand the words that are comin outta my mouth?!"

"Oh I understand perfectly well! Wink~"

It was infuriating!

"No, I don't think ya fuckin do!"

"It is alright, angry version of Sans, I am a master at reading between the lines!"

"What lines?! There are no lines?! What lines are ya fuckin talkin bout here?!"

"Why the ones you are speaking of course! Which are very telling of your infatuation. You really should tone it down a bit. I realize I am quite great, but you are going to end up embarrassing yourself."

Red screamed in frustration, clawing at his own skull. He cursed every action that had taken place that ended with him stuck in this overly sugary alternate time line where his brother thought he fucking ' _like_ liked' him.

His clawing came to an abrupt stop when much larger hands closed over his wrists. Red balked and tried to jerk away, but the grip was firm.

"Now don't go doing that. If you are upset with yourself over your unfulfilled lustful desires..." Papyrus smirked and red gulped. That expression should not look like that on his brother's face. That was so many kinds of fucked up! Why was he blushing?! "Then I have some ideas on how you could possibly fulfill them.~ I'm sure it would make you feel better."

Papyrus loomed over him and Red gulped again.

Hours later, Red laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His pelvis ached. he had a bite mark on his collar bone. There was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him snug against the other occupant of the bed as though he were some kind of bony teddy bear.

".... The fuck just happened?...."

"Shush, Cherry, go to sleep. I realize you would like to spend more time with my great self, but even I am tired after all that." Red was pulled closer, a hand moving his skull to pillow comfortably on a broad, bare chest.

He sighed.

Papyrus was right. Papyrus was always right, no matter the version of him it seemed...

Why had he even bothered fighting it?


	9. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday drabble for my dear friend, Scarpath. <3 Kedgeup isn't really my thing, but I did my best.~
> 
> Summary: Sans is beautiful.  
> Warnings: Implied sex.

Beautiful.

 

He was absolutely… Beautiful.

 

Fell laid in bed, skull propped on one hand as he gazed down at his smaller, sleeping lover. Bare boned and vulnerable under his careful watch. It was so deceptive. One would never guess at the power that delicate form held.

 

_ Beautiful _ .

 

He reached to run a hand down that porcelain body, shoulder to ribs to hip, delighting in the soft purr it brought forth. Sans mumbled in his sleep, then cracked an eye open, a single wide, white eye light peering out at him.

 

“Trouble sleepin, Edgelord?”

 

Fell’s brow twitched at the nickname, but he let it pass without comment.

 

“No. I am simply admiring what’s mine.” He trailed his hand back up Sans’ body to trace his fingers over the soft blue collar that ringed his neck. He felt his own magic waft off of it; Protective. Possessive. Though stars knew Sans didn’t need Fell to guard him. He was very capable of taking care of himself. It just made Fell’s soul warmer to know Sans still accepted Fell’s claim as he did.

 

A blue blush dusted Sans’ face, charming and sweet. “Heh. Maybe come down here and admire me up close instead.”

 

It was endearing how shy the smaller skeleton could be, always so skittish under scrutiny. Fell considered not listening, just continuing to gaze at Sans with adoration, maybe petting over his slight form some more until there was no doubt in Sans’ mind that he was just as beautiful as Fell always tried to tell him he was. But Sans decided to play dirty, reaching up to slide his arms around Fell’s shoulders to tug him down towards a waiting mouth and tongue. 

 

Well, he supposed there were other ways to show Sans he was beautiful. And Fell had all night to be as convincing as possible.


	10. Purple Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Razz is trying his breast here.  
> Pairing: Razz x Rose
> 
> My dear friend Fish asked for a story with a pairing between swapfell Sans, Razz, and her lustfell baby, Rose. How could i say no?

He hated him.

 

“You can cop a feel if you want to.”

 

He hated him so much.

 

“Go ahead. I know you do. You keep looking~”

 

But that didn’t change the fact that the asshole was fucking attractive.

 

Razz turned away, face warm. “Just fuck off and leave me to my patrol you fucking whore.”

 

He was trudging through the snow. Rose was practically skipping after him, every bouncy step making his rather gratuitous… Assets… jiggle up and down. The flimsy shirt the other wore barely hid anything. Certainly not the way the cold weather affected him. Rose may as well not be wearing anything at all.

 

“You should go back to the house. It’s freezing out here.” Rose wasn’t even wearing a coat for fuck’s sake!

 

“I could think of a few things that would warm me up faster.”

 

Razz was brought to an abrupt stop as a pair of arms wound around his shoulders from behind, those ‘assets’ he was trying very hard not to think about pressing against his shoulders and making his face get even warmer.

 

“If you would like to keep your arms, you will remove them from my person immediately.” he growled tensely.

 

“Oh come on short stack, loosen up a little.~”

 

“Do  _ not _ call me that-!!” He whirled to glare up at the other skeleton reflexively, thoughtlessly, but that just had him practically pressing his own face against Rose’s chest. His attempts to avoid that were somewhat thwarted by Rose leaning forward when he leaned back.

 

“Then what would you  _ like _ me to call you? Daddy?  _ Master _ ?~”

 

A shiver raced up Razz’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He grit his teeth and put a hand on Rose’s sternum (between his soft, heavy breasts that were right there at fucking face level where he could  _ bite _ them if he just-...) and pushed. Rose let him, salacious smile never leaving his face. Asshole  _ knew _ what his words had just done to him.

 

“Go back to the fucking house and leave me to my god damn patrol.” he seethed through clenched teeth, turning once more to continue on his way. “And put some fucking clothes on! You’re going to put someone’s eye out!” 

 

He heard Rose laughing as he walked away. “Nah. Maybe I’ll take some off and wait for you in your room~”

 

Teasing. Or at least Razz hoped it was teasing. Stars he hated that bastard. But more than that, he hated how much he  _ wanted _ him.

 

For the rest of the day he tried very hard to put the image of Rose spread out on his bed out of his mind. Then he tried to ignore the growing wetness between his legs when that failed.

 

If only he could get Rose to call him ‘Master’ and actually fucking mean it.


End file.
